Dance With Me
by Pan-kuzu
Summary: Mimi goes to a party her parents wanted to go to, but makes a new, unexpected friend and dances with him. [one-shot Mimato friendship]


**Dance with Me  
By Pan**

Dun dun! Oh yeah, this is me, Pan =P I changed my pen name to have my "guy" name in it too. ^^'; Anyhoo, this story was inspired by what really happened to me in real life with minor tweaks in it. You may or may not take this as a Mimato, depending on what you view it as (it's more of a friendship/flirty-thing). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon and all related characters/items do not belong to me but everything else in this story does.  
**Note:** I used _Hitori Bocchi no Seesaw_ again...

Mimi had finally arrived at the party that her parents were ecstatic to go to. Mimi, however, didn't really want to go. She didn't even know what the whole thing was about; all she knew that it was a reunion of the people who lived in her hometown of Odaiba, Japan.

She was surrounded by relatives and plenty of people whom she didn't know. There was reserved seating already and Mimi had to sit with her cousins, along with other kids around her age.

"Table 14," the lady at the reservation desk said. Mimi looked at her parents and then at her uncle who was also there beside them. "You're going to sit with your cousin, ok?" her uncle said.

Mimi placed on a geeky face and replied sarcastically, "Ok... if I _have_ to." then plastered a smile onto her face. Her uncle smiled back and her parents said from behind her, "Follow your cousin now to your table." Mimi turned around and nodded then quickly followed her cousin to the table.

There, she found two of her cousins and hugged the taller one and high-fived the shorter one. Mimi then sat down on one of the chairs that were around the table; a chair that she would soon get acquainted to the rest of the night.

Around the table, there were about 6 other people, with three free chairs. Mimi didn't really talk to her cousins a lot, because what was there to talk about? Deep down inside, she could tell that her cousins didn't like talking to her that much or anything, as she was very quiet around them, anyway.

Soon it was time to eat. Mimi's table was second-to-last to get their food. She was causing quite a ruckus in the line, kind of ignoring people as they said "excuse me" as she was off in her own world.

Mimi got her food and sat down in her chair again. The food wasn't really all that good; all she had was rice, a bread roll, and potatoes. "That's all your eating?" one of her cousins had asked her.

"Well, it's because I'm fat and I need a diet," Mimi smirked and laughed a bit. Her cousin joked around as well, "Yeah, right!" and giggled. Soon Mimi finished her dinner and the waiter took away her empty plate.

"Hey! Where's my seat, you guys?" someone had asked. Mimi searched around for the source of the voice and fixed her eyes on the tall blonde who sat across the table from her.

Mimi's cousins quickly replied, "Yamato!" and another had said, "Whoa! You grew your hair out!?" Mimi paid no attention to him though and just looked off towards the stage and dance floor.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever met you before... I'm Yamato." this brought Mimi back to reality and looked towards the blonde. He had extended his hand but then figured it was too far to reach so he got up from his chair and went over to where Mimi was sitting.

Laughing a bit, Yamato continued on, whispering into Mimi's ear, "I'm Yamato. What's your name? You're very pretty, I might add." he nearly mumbled the last words as Mimi didn't know what he had said. She smiled a bit and whispered back, "I'm Mimi." then Yamato went back to his chair and said to her, "You're a very quiet person." She saddened a bit, but it didn't show in her face, then replied, "That's because I am."

Mimi stared at him for a while and thought, '_Ok... well he's nice, I guess._' Soon, people wanted to take pictures of the people at her table, so everyone had gathered around and Mimi tried to smile the best she could. _ Click_. The first picture was done.

"Come on! Show those pearly-whites!" Yamato had shouted from where the cameras were. _Click_. another picture was taken. "Hey Mimi, smile! Where's those pearly-whites of yours?" he said to her. Mimi jokingly fumed up a bit and said, "Well, I guess I'm not a happy person!" and Yamato replied, "So?" and they both laughed.

The reunion went on and Mimi felt pretty lonely, considering that none of her cousins and such didn't want to talk to her. Yamato went from table to table, greeting everyone there, since, after all, he was the nephew of the emcee hosting the reunion.

'_Oh my god, this is so boring!_' Mimi screamed out in her mind. Just then, Yamato came back and sat next to her, sensing that she was bored and lonely. "Hey, so uhh, what grade are you in?" he asked. "Oh, I'm a Junior." Mimi replied shyly.

"A Junior, huh? I bet you I'm older than you." Yamato smiled. Mimi looked at him with her eyebrow raised, "Oh? And what are you?" He leaned in and replied, "What am I? I'm Japanese," and smiled a wicked grin towards her. Rolling her eyes, Mimi said, "No... I meant, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a Senior," he said as he flicked his hair from his eyes with one hand. Mimi grew wide-eyed, "Seriously!? I thought you were at most my age!" "Haha, really? Do you think I look that young? I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much!" Mimi could tell he was bragging and turned her head away slightly, '_You're so full of yourself,_' she whispered, and fortunately, he didn't hear it.

The next moment, everything was silent between the two, so Yamato decided to visit the other tables again. A few minutes later he came back and the DJ, Yamato's uncle, declared that the _real_ party was about to begin.

Hearing this, Yamato strode back over to the table where Mimi resided at. He could sense that she was bored and so he asked her a simple question, "Dance with me?" Looking at his extended hand and then looking back at his face, Mimi responded, "Ahh... no thanks, I'm not really into dancing."

"What," was all he could say, "why not?" She gave him a stern look, "I don't like school all that much so I haven't really been to a dance..." "Oh poo, you're no fun. I'll get you to dance with me whether you like it or not." Mimi could see a mysterious twinkle in Yamato's eyes as he said that.

She quickly stood up as to leave when suddenly Yamato came up from behind her and pushed her towards the dance floor. "Wh-what're you doing?" she stuttered. "Come on, Princess, you have to dance with me before you leave!" "B-but, I _can't_ dance!" she argued, but he insisted, "Then I'll teach you." and lifted her off of her feet and took her to the dance floor.

"H-hey! Put me down!!" Mimi tried to struggle free; Yamato had stopped and smirked down at her, "Alright, I'll put you down." Unfortunately for her, they were in the middle of the dance floor with no exits. 'At least it's a fast song...' she thought to herself. Much to her dismay, the fast song ended and a slow song had suddenly started.

_Fuyu no sanpomichi  
Ate nado nanimo  
Nai mama de arukou_

There was a mysterious gleam in Yamato's eyes as he took her hands in his, "I... uhh... Yamato... I don't know how to dance to this..." Smiling slightly, Yamato answered her, "Don't worry, it's not hard." She smiled back and replied, "To tell you the truth, this is my very first dance." A shocked expression appeared on his face, "Huh? You're serious!? You haven't even been to a school dance?" he asked.

_Tsumetai aozora  
Ryoute wa poketto  
Kokoro de korogaru ishikoro_

Mimi shook her head, "Nope." Realization hit Yamato, "Ohh... it's because you don't like school, right?" "Yeah, something like that." she replied.

_Kimi no yasashisa ga  
Massugusugite  
Sukoshi dake tsurai yo_

After a few minutes of silence, Yamato broke it with, "You know, this is my song that they're playing." Mimi brought her face up to his level so she could see his eyes, "Wha... really?!" Yamato smiled a bit and answered, "Yeah, people call me 'musically-inclined,' haha."

_Sunao ni narenai  
Sunaosa nanka ja  
Kotaeru shikkaku mo nai ne_

Still a bit stunned, Mimi whispered something so that only he could hear...

_Hitoribotchi no shiisoo de  
Daremo ga dareka ga kuru no wo matteru  
Boku mo onnaji dakedo ne  
Itsu demo hantai muki shite  
Suwatte itan da_

"You have a really nice voice."

_Itsumo omotteru toori no  
Kotoba ienakute  
Ita kedo_

He smiled at her as the song was coming to an end, "Thanks," Yamato said as the song faded out, "Ahh, damnit, I really wish they didn't cut the song so early." Mimi giggled a bit and waited for the song to end.

_Muri shite miru koto  
Yappari kimeta yo  
Waratte kuretemo ii sa...._

"Well, there you go, Mimi! Now you know how to dance!" Yamato beamed at her as Mimi flashed a smile of her own at him. "Thanks Yamato. That was really fun!" "So now you'll be going to your school dances, right?" he stifled a laugh. "Hmm... maybe..." Mimi teased.

"Mimi-san! It's time for us to go!" Mimi's ears perked up as she heard her father's voice shout at her. She smiled at Yamato who was still smiling back at her, "Ahh, I guess I'll see you sometime then." Yamato said as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, thanks for tonight, I had a great time because of you."

"Haha, no problem, just make sure you'll dance with me next time we meet." Giving him one last smile, Mimi walked off with her parents through the door without looking back.

  
****Hmm... I didn't really like the ending I made, but it's a better outcome than what really happened to me at the party. Blah, I'm too much of a hopeless romantic. Anyway, was it good? Bad? Needs improvement? Maybe a sequel if I ever DO meet my friend again. :D Oh, and happy new year everyone! Hehe.

Expect another fic or chapter to one of my other fictions soon! I have so many ideas for fictions in my head right now... ((sigh))


End file.
